The invention relates to a sensor part, including an IR-sensitive detector, at least one reference source that emits IR radiation, and an IR-sensitive reference detector. The invention further relates to an IR sensor and a method for producing the sensor part.
Three-dimensional structured sensor parts for IR sensors are known from the prior art and take the form for example of a semiconductor substrate as the support for the detector, the reference detector and the reference source. The production of sensor parts of this kind is complex, in particular as regards mass production.
It is true that MID (molded interconnect device) technology can be used to manufacture three-dimensional electronic components, for example by hot stamping, laser structuring, the use of masks or films that are injection molded behind the components; but sensor parts for IR detectors cannot be manufactured reliably in large numbers because of their only small dimensions (a few millimeters for the sensor part as a whole and in some cases less than 1 millimeter for the detectors and reference sources).